Gianna ou l'apprentissage de la liberté
by Minakato
Summary: Gianna est une humaine qui vit au milieu des vampires, sous la protection d'Aro, chez les Volturi. Elle aimerait être immortelle. Elle aimerait être libre...
1. Chapter 1

**Note :** Ceci est ma première fan fiction. Elle met en scène le personnage de Gianna qui n'apparaît qu'à la fin du tome 2, lorsque Edward, Bella et Alice se retrouvent tous en Italie, dans le sanctuaire des Volturi. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Laissez vos commentaires, comme c'est ma première tentative, vos avis sont très importants !

**Gianna ou l'apprentissage de la liberté**

**- Chapitre 1 -**

Gianna leva la tête en entendant le bruit de pas. Jane était de retour. Derrière elle venaient trois vampires, deux femmes et un homme, qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Felix et Demetri fermaient la marche, le visage fermé, l'air menaçant. Comme ils s'approchaient et entraient dans la lumière, elle s'aperçut qu'en fait, la femme que le vampire tenait par la taille était humaine. Une petite brune qui semblait apeurée et s'accrochait désespérément à son compagnon. La fille la regarda avec stupéfaction, parce qu'elle aussi était humaine, sans doute, et qu'elle vivait au milieu des vampires. Comme toujours, elle salua Jane avec beaucoup de courtoisie et de respect. Bien qu'elle fut sous la protection d'Aro, offenser Jane aurait été suicidaire. Le groupe s'éloigna pour rejoindre les Volturi.

Elle avait été troublée par la vision de ce couple étroitement enlacé. Lui, un immortel, qui semblait protéger, aimer cette fille humaine, cette fille banale. Ce n'était pas la relation qu'elle avait avec Aro. Elle sentit comme une lame lui taillader le cœur, l'espace d'un instant. Cette chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment connue et que pourtant elle avait recherché toute sa vie. Un amour véritable, un amour sincère. Elle savait qu'elle avait perdu toute chance de le trouver un jour, en suivant Aro ici. Mais, avant d'être ici, elle avait été incapable de le trouver, ou de le susciter chez un autre. Alors, quelle différence ?

Gianna était une femme que l'on trouvait généralement belle. Elle avait un genre de beauté atypique, avec ses jambes longues et fines, sa peau sombre aux reflets cuivrés et ses immenses yeux verts. Sa beauté ne laissait personne indifférent. Et c'était justement parce qu'elle était belle qu'elle avait pu entrer dans le sanctuaire des Volturi. Elle se demandait parfois si cette beauté, qu'elle n'avait pas choisie, était un atout ou une malédiction. Par le passé, elle lui avait valu l'attention des hommes, mais elle n'avait pas été heureuse en amour. Elle était tombée sur des machos, des égocentriques, des manipulateurs. Elle avait souffert. Et puis elle avait rencontré Aro. Aro n'était en rien semblable aux hommes qu'elle avait connus par le passé. Aro avait changé sa destinée.

Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, en tous cas pas au sens classique du terme. Elle ne pouvait même pas dire si elle le trouvait beau. Mais il était fascinant. Quand elle l'avait rencontré, sa vie était instable, elle ne se voyait aucun avenir. Elle sentait tout le temps comme un grand vide à l'intérieur, un grand vide dans sa vie. L'impression de n'aller nulle part, que la vie n'avait aucun sens. Peut-être que si elle ne l'avait pas rencontré, elle aurait continué à couler. Jusqu'à se laisser mourir. A présent, elle ne voulait plus mourir. Elle voulait vivre éternellement. Et Aro pouvait lui offrir justement cela.

Aro sortait très rarement, et ça avait été un pur hasard qu'elle le rencontre cette nuit-là. Il était seul, ce qui était également très inhabituel chez lui. Elle aurait dû mourir cette nuit-là. Mais sa beauté peu ordinaire l'avait sauvée. Elle se rappellerait toujours cette première rencontre avec un vampire. Comme il avait semblé surgir du voile même de la nuit. La grâce indescriptible de chacun de ses gestes. Ses longs cheveux noirs et sa peau incroyablement blanche, presque translucide. Il s'était approché d'elle sans un bruit, les yeux rivés dans les siens, et il lui avait saisi le poignet. Un toucher dur et glacé, comme de la pierre. Elle n'avait pas résisté. Elle s'était sentie comme hypnotisée par cet homme et, étrangement, elle n'avait pas peur. Même si elle sentait que cet homme, qui n'en était probablement pas un, pouvait la tuer à tout instant si tel était son désir. Mais il l'avait longuement regardée, il avait semblé écouter son âme. Et au lieu de la tuer, il l'avait ramenée avec lui. Pour vivre au milieu d'eux, et peut-être, un jour, faire partie d'eux.

Elle avait découvert un monde dont elle n'avait jusque-là jamais eu conscience. Un monde souterrain d'intrigues et de pouvoir, un monde parallèle à celui des humains, un monde qui s'en nourrissait tout en le méprisant. Les autres vampires ne l'avaient pas bien acceptée, mais Aro était ancien, il était puissant. Personne ne contestait ses décisions. Personne n'aurait osé la toucher, tant qu'il la protégeait. Elle savait bien, depuis le temps, qu'Aro pouvait se lasser d'elle à tout instant et que sa vie s'achèverait alors, comme celle de ces hommes et de ces femmes qu'ils faisaient régulièrement venir au palais comme du bétail, sans identité, sans valeur. Malgré cela, elle n'avait pas vraiment peur. Avant, sa vie n'avait pas de sens. Sa vie coulait vers la mort. Maintenant, elle avait la possibilité d'une autre vie qui s'ouvrait devant elle. Sinon, la mort viendrait, et ce serait fini.

Elle voyait peu Aro. Il était la plupart du temps avec les autres Volturi, entouré de sa cour, et elle passait son temps entre la réception et la petite chambre qu'Aro lui avait donnée. La cour d'Aro, ainsi que ses proches, la considéraient comme un ornement. Une belle sculpture, un objet d'art parmi tant d'autres. Beaucoup ne la regardaient même plus, passée la surprise de la nouveauté. Même là, elle n'avait été qu'une curiosité. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'Aro avait vu en elle. Pour l'instant, elle n'était qu'un jouet dont il s'amusait, elle était sa chose. Parfois il l'appelait dans ses appartements et elle devait se soumettre à ses caprices.

Son jeu préféré consistait à lui ordonner de l'assister quand il ramenait dans sa chambre, pour son seul plaisir, un jeune homme ou une jeune femme. Il n'avait pas vraiment de préférence, du moment que l'humain était jeune et beau. Elle se rappelait bien la première fois. C'était un jeune homme, plus jeune qu'elle, un bel éphèbe blond. Terrorisé. Aro le maintenait de force contre l'un des montants de son lit et il avait ordonné à Gianna d'attacher sa proie. Elle avait obéi. Quand Aro commandait, Elle n'avait jamais eu d'autre choix que d'obéir. Elle s'était saisie des lanières de cuir épaisses et les avaient refermées autour du cou, des poignets et des chevilles de l'homme. L'homme hurlait, suppliait, pleurait. Ça faisait sourire Aro. Gianna, elle aurait tout donné pour ne plus voir, pour ne plus entendre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas fuir. Fuir aurait signifié sa mort. Aro lui avait ensuite ordonné de déshabiller l'homme. Avec un poignard qu'il lui avait tendu, elle avait entrepris de lacérer les vêtements, un par un, jusqu'à ce que l'homme soit nu. Puis elle s'était agenouillée auprès de son maître. Aro était content d'elle. L'homme la regardait à présent, il avait cessé de crier. Il la suppliait du regard. Sans doute sentait-il qu'elle était différente. Mais elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle avait commencé à chantonner dans sa tête, une berceuse ressurgie du passé, et ça la protégeait un peu. Aro avait longuement joué avec l'homme avant qu'il ne meure parce qu'il avait perdu trop de sang. Gianna avait pleuré toute la nuit.

Elle savait qu'elle confondait souvent soumission et amour. Mais elle ne savait pas aimer autrement. Elle se soumettait entièrement à celui qu'elle croyait aimer. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré que des hommes qui voulaient faire d'elle un objet. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle avait accepté de suivre Aro, malgré la folie de ce choix. Avait-elle eu le choix ? Peut-être que si elle avait été différente, il l'aurait simplement tuée. Et tout aurait été plus simple.

Parfois elle regrettait que les choses se soient passées ainsi. Elle se disait que peut-être, les choses auraient pu changer dans sa vie. Peut-être qu'elle aurait rencontré quelqu'un de gentil, quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas essayé de faire d'elle ce qu'elle n'était pas, quelqu'un qui l'aurait aimée, tout simplement. Mais il était trop tard. Ce qu'elle avait fait ne pouvait se défaire. Elle ne pourrait jamais retourner parmi ceux de sa race, parmi les humains. Elle n'avait d'autre choix que de devenir comme eux, ou de mourir. Elle pensait qu'en devenant vampire, elle serait enfin libre. La liberté était un sentiment qu'elle n'avait que trop peu connu par le passé. Elle était passée d'une famille trop occupée par ses propres disputes pour qu'elle s'y soit jamais sentie chez elle à des hommes qui toujours cherchaient à la rendre esclave de leurs désirs. Elle ne savait pas comment être femme. Elle espérait qu'en étant vampire, elle pourrait enfin commencer à vivre. Même si quelque part au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle se leurrait, que cette transformation-là ne lui apporterait pas ce qu'elle désirait, qu'elle s'était fourvoyée. Mais elle n'avait pas su être différente. Elle n'avait pas su. Et maintenant, elle n'avait plus le choix.

Elle vit finalement revenir les deux vampires, toujours accompagnés de la fille humaine. L'homme la tenait contre lui dans un geste protecteur. L'amertume, le regret de nouveau montèrent en elle. Elle aurait voulu ordonner à Demetri de les tuer, parce que le spectacle de ce qu'elle ne pouvait avoir était insoutenable. Au lieu de cela, elle leur sourit. C'était son rôle. De l'autre côté de la pièce, un groupe de touristes arrivait. Elle savait que bientôt elle entendrait leurs cris d'agonie alors que les vampires planteraient leurs dents dans la chair molle. Bientôt, elle serait comme eux. Un prédateur. Bientôt, elle serait libre. Si Aro en décidait ainsi. Elle saurait bientôt. Il n'attendrait pas que sa beauté se fane. Elle serait bientôt immortelle, ou bientôt elle ne serait plus.

Gianna [Twilight]


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :** Ceci est ma première fan fiction. Elle met en scène le personnage de Gianna qui n'apparaît qu'à la fin du tome 2, lorsque Edward, Bella et Alice se retrouvent tous en Italie, dans le sanctuaire des Volturi. J'espère que cela vous plaira. Laissez vos commentaires, comme c'est ma première tentative, vos avis sont très importants !

**Gianna**

**- Chapitre 2 -**

Ce soir-là, Gianna pensait à Aro. Voir ce couple, le vampire avec l'humaine, l'avait déstabilisée plus qu'elle n'aurait cru. Ça l'avait laissée songeuse. Elle se mit à penser à Aro, à leur rencontre, à la nouvelle vie qu'il lui avait offerte. Encore aujourd'hui, plus d'un an après, elle se demandait encore pourquoi il avait choisi de l'épargner. Leur relation était étrange. Par certains côtés, elle se sentait proche de lui. Comme si un lien particulier les unissait. Elle sentait parfois ce lien lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Enfin, ils étaient rarement seuls, car la plupart du temps Aro la faisait appeler quand il voulait jouer avec une proie, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance car aux yeux d'Aro les humains ne comptaient pas. Sauf elle. Peut-être. Elle était le seul être humain à vivre parmi eux. Ça devait signifier quelque chose. Mais peut-être qu'elle se leurrait totalement. Et qu'elle allait mourir bientôt.

Aro ne lui témoignait aucune tendresse. Il ne lui parlait pas. En fait, il ne s'adressait à elle que pour lui donner des ordres. Non, ce sentiment de lien qu'elle ressentait parfois ne venait de rien de très précis. Peut-être du fait qu'il la faisait demander de plus en plus souvent. Qu'il semblait un petit peu moins rigide en sa présence, un petit peu plus… humain. C'était très subtil, mais elle était sûre que c'était réel. Mais Aro était imprévisible. Il pouvait se détourner d'elle à tout instant. Quelle folie que de penser qu'elle pouvait être autre chose qu'un divertissement, qu'une esclave à ses yeux.

Et puis, il y avait Sulpicia. Sa compagne, sa femme. Arrogante, terriblement belle, terriblement dangereuse. Puissante aussi, et respectée au sein du clan. Elle vivait auprès d'Aro depuis fort longtemps. En fait, elle avait presque le même âge que lui. Dans son ombre, mais toujours présente. C'est lui qui avait fait d'elle un vampire. Il l'avait choisie, il l'avait séduite, il l'avait transformée. Elle correspondait à son idéal. En tous cas, c'était le cas alors. Au travers des siècles, cela était-il resté inchangé ? Pouvait-on garder des sentiments intacts pendant aussi longtemps ?

Elle ne les avait jamais vus ensemble. Chacun avait ses propres appartements, et ceux d'Aro étaient les seuls où elle fut autorisée à entrer. Comme Sulpicia ne sortait que très rarement, et que Gianna n'entrait pas dans la grande salle où la cour se rassemblait, elle ne l'avait vue qu'une fois. Elle avait été accompagnée d'Athenodora, la femme de Caius, et encadrée de gardes du corps imposants. Sulpicia avait semblé de pas s'apercevoir de son existence, mais Gianna avait frémi lorsque la femme vampire était passée près d'elle. Une aura sombre se dégageait d'elle. Une aura de danger. Elle avait eu peur.

Gianna secoua la tête pour dissiper le malaise qui la gagnait à ce souvenir. C'était à cause de ce couple qu'elle pensait à toutes ces choses-là. Qu'elle pensait à Aro. Mais qu'attendait-elle réellement de lui ? Jusqu'à présent, elle n'avait aspiré qu'à l'immortalité et à la liberté que celle-ci lui apporterait. Aro, dans son esprit, n'avait été qu'un moyen. Un moyen dangereux, certes, mais le seul moyen qu'elle avait trouvé. Après la transformation, elle se voyait libre, elle se voyait seule et libre. Mais serait-elle heureuse ainsi ? Elle eut un petit pincement au cœur d'imaginer laisser cet homme derrière elle. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant pour lui. Pourtant, elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait rien espérer. On disait toutes sortes de choses sur lui. Qu'il était cruel, qu'il était vicieux, qu'il aimait la luxure et la violence. On disait même qu'il avait tué sa propre sœur. Elle voulait bien le croire. Elle l'avait vu jouer avec ses proies. Ce serait déjà un miracle s'il la changeait, au lieu de la tuer quand il serait lassé d'elle. Elle ne pouvait espérer plus.

Le lendemain, Aro la fit demander dans sa chambre. En le rejoignant, elle se sentait étrangement troublée. Il se tenait devant la cheminée, dos à la porte. Elle connaissait bien sa silhouette, elle le reconnaitrait même dans une foule. Il avait une présence semblable à nulle autre. Elle aimait ses longs cheveux bruns, sa voix grave, cultivée, parfois dangereuse. La façon dont il pouvait rester parfaitement immobile, tel une statue.

Elle savait qu'il l'avait entendue entrer mais il n'avait pas bougé. Elle aurait pu rester longtemps ainsi, à le regarder. Un jour, peut-être, elle serait comme lui. Faite de pierre, avec l'éternité à ses pieds. Un gémissement la sortit de ses pensées. Elle tourna la tête. Une forme était accroupie dans un coin de la chambre. Une fille. Une proie.

– Attache-la, dit Aro sans se retourner.

Elle frémit au son de sa voix, et elle obéit. Elle se pencha sur la forme recroquevillée sur le parquet et saisit la fille par le poignet, la forçant à se lever. Elle était plus petite qu'elle, elle avait des cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient en cascade sur les épaules, elle était jolie. A peine plus jeune qu'elle. Elle puait la peur. Gianna la mena près du lit et l'attacha avec les liens de cuir. Elle serra un peu plus fort que d'habitude. La fille pleurait. Puis elle s'écarta et s'agenouilla au pied du lit. Aro se retourna. Son visage était impassible, comme toujours. Il regarda Gianna dans les yeux, et elle en fut étrangement troublée. Les yeux du vampire étaient encore rouges de l'orgie de la veille. Il n'avait pas besoin de cette fille, il n'avait pas besoin de se nourrir. Mais il aimait ça. Elle le savait.

– Très bien, Gianna.

Elle baissa la tête, ne répondit rien. Aro aimait les témoignages de respect. Il était le fondateur du clan Volturi. C'était lui qui le dirigeait depuis des centaines d'années, avec Caius et Marcus. C'était lui qui avait créé les lois. C'était le maître. Le maître, ce soir, semblait satisfait. Il s'approcha de la fille, la caressa du bout des doigts, des doigts de pierre, des doigts glacés. La fille cessa de pleurer. Elle le regardait avec ses grands yeux humides, agrandis par la peur. La main d'Aro glissa le long de son cou, le long de sa gorge. Gianna avait déjà vu cela maintes fois. Elle avait vu maintes fois Aro jouer avec ses proies. Mais ce soir, ce n'était pas pareil. Ce soir, cela lui déplaisait. Pas à cause de la violence à venir, non. A cause des caresses. Elle serra les dents.

Les traits de la fille se durcirent quand la main de l'homme se posa sur ses seins. Elle lui cracha au visage. Aro sourit. Et serra les doigts, juste un peu. La fille hurla. Des filets de sang coulèrent le long des doigts du vampire. Gianna se leva aussitôt et essuya son visage souillé. Puis elle s'écarta pour reprendre sa place mais il la retint de son autre main. Elle leva les yeux, et vit qu'il la regardait. Puis il se pencha sur la fille qui gémissait toujours, de peur et de douleur, et commença à la saigner, tout doucement. Il aimait prendre son temps. Il savait où fendre la peau et quand s'arrêter pour que sa proie reste consciente le plus longtemps possible. Il avait eu des siècles pour apprendre. Le jeu dura longtemps, très longtemps. Et tout ce temps, il tint le poignet de Gianna enserré dans sa main de pierre, et les yeux braqués dans les siens.

Quand elle fut de retour dans sa petite chambre, elle s'effondra sur le lit. Les doigts d'Aro l'avaient blessée, ses jambes étaient douloureuses. Mais sur le moment, elle n'avait rien senti. Elle n'avait pu détourner les yeux de ce regard. Elle n'avait pu empêcher son cœur de battre un peu trop fort. Mentalement, elle se traita de folle. Elle ne pouvait se laisser aller à de tels sentiments. Le moindre faux pas pouvait lui coûter la vie. Elle savait bien que si elle avait survécu jusque-là, c'était parce que, justement, elle se maîtrisait. Ses années passées à se taire auprès de compagnons dominants lui avaient appris à taire ses pensées et à cacher ses émotions. Elle devait s'accrocher à cela. Et ne penser qu'au futur. A la liberté.

Gianna [Twilight]


	3. Chapter 3

**Note : **voici le chapitre 3. Il est assez court mais je ne voulais pas passer plus de temps du côté d'Aro, pour conserver du mystère. Le prochain chapitre sera capital pour le futur de Gianna, car elle verra son destin définitivement changé.

**Gianna ou l'apprentissage de la liberté**

**- Chapitre 3 -**

Sulpicia vida son verre et le reposa sur la table. Le sang donnait une couleur pourpre à ses lèvres. Après toutes ces années, qui à présent se comptaient en siècles, les sentiments s'étaient éteints. S'il avait toujours beaucoup de respect pour elle, Aro ne la considérait plus vraiment comme sa compagne. Voilà bien longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas partagé de moment d'intimité. Ils se connaissaient trop bien, il n'y avait plus de mystère. A l'époque, il l'avait courtisée parce qu'elle correspondait à ce qu'il cherchait alors. Il se demandait parfois, si ce choix était à refaire aujourd'hui, s'il prendrait le même genre de femme. Mais la question ne se posait pas. Sulpicia avait beaucoup de poids, elle occupait une position vitale pour la cohésion du clan Volturi. Et la cohésion de son clan, qui maintenant régnait en maître sur toute la communauté vampire, était ce à quoi Aro avait consacré sa longue vie. Pour rien au monde il ne prendrait le risque de le voir éclater. La voix froide, un peu narquoise, de sa femme le tira de ses pensées.

– Au fait, quand comptes-tu nous débarrasser de cette petite traînée que tu nous imposes depuis quelques temps ?  
>– Tu parles de Gianna ?<br>– Son nom m'importe peu. Elle fait jaser, ça fait des histoires. Tu connais la loi. C'est toi qui l'as écrite. Tu dois mettre un terme à cette mascarade.

Aro ne répondit rien. Il savait que la présence de Gianna faisait parler dans son dos. Jusque-là, il avait décidé de l'ignorer. Sulpicia se leva. Elle n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse. Elle savait que son mari réfléchirait à ses paroles. Il faisait toujours passer le clan avant tout le reste. Aro n'était pas un sentimental. Elle était bien placée pour le savoir. Elle quitta la pièce dans un froissement de tissu, son garde du corps sur ses talons. Caius vida son verre à son tour.

– Elle a raison, tu sais. Certains pensent sérieusement te copier. L'idée d'esclaves humains les séduit. Mais si la mode se répand, il sera plus dur de garder notre existence secrète. Et puis, imagine tous ces humains se promenant dans le sanctuaire. Un accident est si vite arrivé… Ça pourrait créer des conflits. Non, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne chose. Et tu ne peux imposer une règle que tu transgresses toi-même ouvertement.

Aro resta silencieux. Il n'avait pas pensé que cette histoire prendrait une telle ampleur. Mais Caius avait raison. Sulpicia aussi. Il devait mettre un terme à cette situation, avant que ça ne dégénère. La survie de l'empire Volturi passait avant tout. Et s'il avait perduré, c'était parce que, justement, il ne prenait aucun risque. Parce qu'il prenait les décisions qu'il fallait, sans état d'âme.

– Très bien. Je vais régler la question.  
>– Elle a quelque chose de spécial, cette fille ? Je veux dire, sera-t-elle utile, transformée ?<p>

Aro n'hésita qu'un instant avant de répondre.

– Bien sûr. Pour quelle autre raison l'aurais-je gardée ?

Caius éclata de rire avant de se lever à son tour, laissant Aro seul avec ses pensées. Caius aurait pu demander pourquoi, dans ce cas, il avait tant attendu pour la transformer. La vraie raison, c'est qu'Aro n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait devenir. Quand il l'avait touchée, la première fois qu'il l'avait vue, il avait regardé dans ses pensées, dans ses souvenirs, et n'y avait rien trouvé que de très banal. Une fille amochée par la vie comme il y en a des centaines. Et rien ne lui avait indiqué qu'elle aurait une capacité quelconque si elle devenait l'un d'entre eux. Non, rien de tout cela. Alors, pourquoi ? Cette question avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se la posait. La réponse lui échappait quelque peu. Elle était belle, mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante. Les filles belles, il y en avait des centaines. Son odeur le troublait. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir jamais trouvé parfum d'humain si attirant. Mais une odeur, était-ce suffisant ? Suffisant pour semer le doute dans son esprit, pour le faire hésiter, pour lui faire prendre des risques ? Quelle folie. Demain, il prendrait les mesures qui s'imposaient. Demain, il mettrait fin à tout ça. La comédie avait assez duré.

Gianna [Twilight]


	4. Chapter 4

**Note : **voici le chapitre 4. J'aimerais faire un grand merci à ma chère Diri-Chan pour ses encouragements et son soutien ! C'est marrant d'écrire nos histoires en parallèle^^ D'ailleurs, je vous invite à aller lire sa fanfiction Twilight intitulée « Paul », qui est vraiment géniale !

**Gianna ou l'apprentissage de la liberté**

**- Chapitre 4 -**

Il se dirigeait vers la chambre de Gianna. Il n'y était jamais allé auparavant. Quand il voulait la voir, il la faisait toujours venir. Mais là, c'était différent. Il se demanda pourquoi il avait décidé de ne pas le faire dans ses appartements. Ç'avait été une impulsion de venir ici. Il chassa, agacé, cette pensée de son esprit. Tout ce qu'il devait garder en tête, c'était la cohésion de son clan. Il arriva devant la porte. A cette heure, elle devait dormir. Quelle perte de temps. Non, être humain ne lui manquait pas. Il inspira profondément et entra, résolu.

Il faisait nuit dans la chambre mais il y voyait comme en plein jour. Elle était endormie, serrant son duvet contre elle. Il laissa son regard errer sur le corps légèrement vêtu, glisser le long de la jambe qu'un mouvement avait laissé exposée. Oui, elle était belle. Dès qu'il était entré dans la chambre, cette odeur si particulière, l'odeur de sa peau mêlée au parfum de son sang, l'avait accueilli. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller à ce parfum enivrant. Il ne devait pas hésiter. Il avait pris une décision, et il allait la tenir.

Il s'approcha du lit et se pencha sur elle. L'odeur devint plus forte. Il ne devait pas se laisser enivrer. Il se repaîtrait de ce sang dont l'odeur l'excitait tant puis ce serait fini. Il pourrait passer à autre chose. Il toucha la peau de ses lèvres, juste dans le creux du cou où la peau est si douce. Un violent désir monta en lui, le désir de la prendre, là, tout de suite. Son corps l'enivrait. Peut-être que c'était ce qu'il allait faire. Il allait la tuer. Il pouvait abuser de son corps s'il le voulait. Les humains n'étaient rien. D'un geste brutal, il arracha le peu de tissu qui cachait son corps. Elle s'éveilla en sursaut, et cria de peur.

Il avait posé ses mains sur son corps, se mains glacées, ses mains de pierre. Elle sentit la caresse de ses cheveux longs comme il se penchait sur elle. Elle sut tout de suite que c'était lui. Aro. Et qu'il était devenu fou. Elle eut vraiment peur, comme jamais auparavant. Une véritable terreur qui lui hurlait de fuir et l'empêchait de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre que de sauver sa peau.

Il la sentit tenter de se dégager. Il pouvait sentir sa peur, comme un voile gluant qui lui collait à la peau. D'habitude, il aimait sentir la peur sur les humains. Ça le galvanisait. Il aimait se sentir puissant, il aimait dominer. Et c'est toujours par la peur qu'on domine les autres. Mais là, c'était différent. Au sentiment d'extase que lui apportait la peur de sa proie se mêlait une envie de tout cesser, de la protéger. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Quelle était cette faiblesse ? Il secoua la tête et feula comme une bête, pour que ses instincts reprennent le dessus. Il se jeta sur ce corps nu qui le troublait tant et mordit la chair à la base du cou. Le sang chaud lui emplit la bouche, il lui monta à la tête comme un alcool. Il retrouva dans le goût du sang ce parfum délicat qui l'avait tant attiré chez elle. Mais là, dans le sang, il était amplifié, il lui tournait la tête, décuplant son envie d'elle, de son corps et de son sang. Gianna hurla de douleur.

Il allait la tuer. Il avait pris sa décision, et ce n'était pas l'immortalité qu'il avait choisie pour elle. Comme la douleur la traversait comme une lame, Gianna se dit que c'était la fin. Que sa vie absurde, qui n'avait jamais eu de sens, se terminait ici, sous les mains glacées de cet homme qui n'en était plus un. Elle ferma les yeux et se prépara à partir. Elle aurait préféré une mort douce, de celles qu'on ne voit pas venir et qui nous cueille dans le sommeil, mais il n'en serait pas ainsi. Croire qu'elle avait été spéciale aux yeux d'Aro avait été une douce folie.

Il la sentit couler. Il voyait parfois cela chez ses proies. A un certain point, ils cessaient de se battre, ils acceptaient leur mort. Elle avait accepté sa décision, elle le laisserait prendre sa vie sans résister. Il préférait quand ses proies se défendaient jusqu'au bout. C'était plus amusant. Mais avec Gianna, il n'avait pas envie de jouer. Il se sentait pris d'une frénésie désespérée, d'une violente envie que ça soit fini, et en même temps que l'avoir ainsi dans ses bras, à sa merci, dure éternellement. Il resserra son étreinte, laissant glisser se mains sur son corps nu, et planta de nouveau ses crocs dans la chair.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur la traversa alors que les mains de l'homme glissaient sur son corps sans aucune retenue. Elle n'était plus rien pour lui, rien qu'un corps dont il pouvait abuser et qu'il pouvait détruire. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Plus que la douleur physique, c'était la douleur de comprendre qu'il ne ressentait finalement rien pour elle qui lui brûlait l'âme. Elle avait cru qu'elle était différente. Elle s'était fourvoyée.

Une nouvelle vague de douleur la traversa. Elle se sentit partir. Elle ne pourrait pas résister longtemps à ses assauts. Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses épaules dans un effort machinal pour le repousser. Et puis, tout à coup, elle se dit qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir. Toute sa vie, elle s'était demandée pourquoi elle était sur terre. Ce vide qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle lui avait souvent fait imaginer la mort comme une solution, une échappatoire. Et maintenant qu'elle était au seuil de la mort, elle se rendait compte, comme une évidence, qu'elle voulait vivre. Elle se débattit. Mais il avait beaucoup plus de force qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre lui. Alors, elle fit la seule chose qui pouvait peut-être la sauver. Elle le supplia.

Il sentit son sursaut, son envie de vivre. Cela le surprit. Par le passé, quand ses proies se résignaient, c'était définitif. Elles cessaient de se battre et se laissaient mourir. Gianna était différente. Elle avait changé d'avis. Il l'entendit murmurer son nom. Aro. Elle ne dit rien d'autre. Il fut distrait, l'espace d'un instant, par sa voix douce qui murmurait son nom. D'habitude, ses victimes ne connaissaient pas son nom. Et c'était la première fois qu'elle le prononçait. Depuis qu'elle vivait ici, elle l'avait toujours appelé maître, parce qu'il le lui avait ordonné. Parce que cela flattait son ego. Entendre son nom dans la bouche de cette femme le troubla. Ce fut à ce moment-là que les pensées le percutèrent de plein fouet.

Elle n'avait plus la force de parler. La douleur était trop forte. Mais elle voulait vivre. Alors elle mit les dernières forces qui lui restaient pour projeter ses pensées vers lui. Elle savait que ce n'était pas ainsi que ça fonctionnait. Lui seul décidait quand il voulait écouter les pensées d'un autre. Mais elle devait essayer. Il ne lui restait plus que ça. Alors elle rassembla ce qui lui restait de force et lui envoya son nom sous forme de pensée, avec tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Elle était trop épuisée pour construire des phrases, pour lui expliquer. Elle envoya des images, des émotions. Elle chargea les lettres de son nom, Aro, de tout ce qu'il lui inspirait. Elle mit son âme à nu. Et elle pria pour qu'il l'entende.

Il l'entendit. C'était la première fois qu'un être vivant lui envoyait une pensée. Il avait toujours été maître de son don. C'était toujours lui qui choisissait s'il souhaitait entrer dans la tête des gens, et ce qu'il voulait entendre en particulier. Jamais on n'avait auparavant forcé une pensée dans sa tête. Elle avait dit son nom. Aro. Elle l'avait dit sans le prononcer. Elle l'avait dit dans sa tête. Et mêlé à son nom, il vit, ou plutôt ressentit, tout ce qu'il suscitait chez elle. Il vit les images qu'elle avait gardées de lui, la façon dont elle percevait sa voix, ce qu'elle ressentait quand elle était en sa présence. La tendresse, même, qu'elle avait pour lui. Jamais personne ne lui avait fait ressentir ça. Jamais personne ne l'avait vu ainsi. Ce fut un choc, comme une grande claque qui le rejeta en arrière. Il se redressa et la contempla avec stupeur. Elle ne bougeait plus, ses yeux étaient fermés, elle semblait à bout de force. En se redressant, il avait brisé le contact. Lentement, il tendit la main et la posa sur sa peau. Mais c'était fini, elle ne lui envoyait plus rien. Ça avait dû lui demander un effort colossal. Il retira sa main et se leva, lentement.

Il avait encore le goût de son sang dans la bouche. Il avait encore le désir de son corps dans son ventre. Résister à ses envies, il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Mais il ne pouvait pas la détruire. Il fallait qu'elle vive. Il ne pouvait pas perdre ce qu'elle lui avait offert. Il hurla sa frustration, dans un grondement animal, et, se retournant brusquement, il frappa devant lui, de toutes ses forces. L'armoire vola en éclats. Puis il se retourna vers elle, et la souleva délicatement. Elle avait perdu connaissance.

Avec douceur, il la porta le long des couloirs glacials jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Là, il l'étendit sur le lit, et essaya de comprimer la plaie pour qu'elle ne perde pas trop de sang. En la mordant, il avait mis le poison dans ses veines. Elle ne pouvait pas survivre. Le poison allait la transformer, ou elle en mourrait. Il espérait qu'elle serait assez forte pour ne pas se laisser emporter. Il avait vu sa soif de vivre. Il fallait qu'elle y arrive. Il soupira, il ne pouvait plus rien faire qu'attendre.

Alors il se releva et glissa aux poignets et aux chevilles de la jeune femme des liens qui la maintiendraient prisonnière. Il savait qu'elle allait bientôt reprendre ses esprits, et qu'elle lutterait contre le poison. Ce serait brutal, affreusement douloureux. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se mette à errer dans le château. Puis il partit chasser. Il avait trop besoin de sang.

Gianna ou l'apprentissage de la liberté [Twilight]


	5. Chapter 5

**Note : **Je tiens à tous/toutes vous remercier pour vos messages d'encouragement qui m'ont beaucoup touchée. Voici donc le chapitre 5, la suite de l'histoire de Gianna et d'Aro. Je n'écris pas très vite, mais je compte bien continuer… Merci de votre patience

**Gianna ou l'apprentissage de la liberté**

**- Chapitre 5 -**

Elle reprit ses esprits brusquement, réveillée par la douleur. Il n'y avait presque pas de lumière mais elle se rendit tout de suite compte qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Non, elle était chez Aro. Dans sa chambre, dans son lit. En pensant à lui, tout lui revint à l'esprit d'un coup. La manière dont il avait fait irruption dans sa chambre, sa brutalité, sa violence. Qu'il s'était jetée sur elle, qu'il l'avait saignée, qu'il avait cherché à la tuer. Elle pouvait sentir la blessure, longue estafilade douloureuse. Pourtant, elle était encore en vie. Avait-il entendu sa supplique ? Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais ne le vit nulle part. Elle essaya de se lever, mais des chaînes l'entravaient. Ainsi, elle n'était vraiment plus qu'une proie pour lui. Une proie comme les autres. Elle se remit doucement à pleurer.

Elle aurait aimé réfléchir, trouver un moyen, peut-être, de s'enfuir, mais elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. La douleur de la blessure semblait s'intensifier, se propager, transperçant son pauvre corps bien au-delà de la plaie. C'était comme si un acide courait dans ses veines, brûlant ses chairs au plus profond de son corps. Les larmes de tristesse se transformèrent en larmes de souffrance. Elle maudit Aro, pour lui avoir infligé cela. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas simplement tuée ? Combien d'heures allait-elle souffrir ainsi, avant que la mort ne la libère ?

Elle tenta de lutter contre cette chose qui la brûlait de l'intérieur. Une stupide petite fierté d'humaine lui faisait vouloir rester forte, rester digne. Elle lutta de toutes ses forces. Mais alors qu'elle pensait avoir atteint la limite de ce qu'elle pouvait supporter, la douleur grandit encore, envahissant chaque recoin, ne lui laissant aucun repos. Elle aurait voulu perdre connaissance, mais la douleur la gardait pleinement consciente. Alors, elle se mit à hurler. Elle ne pouvait plus lutter. Elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler son corps, qui s'arquait en tous sens. Elle perdit toute notion du temps. La seule pensée qu'elle arrivait à maintenir à peu près clairement dans son esprit, et à laquelle elle s'accrochait, de toutes ses forces, était qu'elle voulait rester en vie. Elle avait compris cela quand Aro avait cherché à la tuer. Et maintenant, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Quelle que soit cette chose qui la rongeait, elle lutterait jusqu'au bout. Pour rester en vie.

Puis, brutalement, la douleur cessa. Elle se retira de son corps tout d'un coup, comme si elle n'avait jamais été là, la laissant un peu hébétée, mais parfaitement consciente. La première chose qu'elle vit fut le tissu qu'elle tenait serré dans ses mains. Elle fut aussitôt subjuguée par la beauté des couleurs, par les reflets moirés d'or et de rouge, par la délicatesse du tissage. Elle pouvait voir chaque fil, chaque entrelacement, chaque reflet. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Elle se perdit complètement dans la contemplation de cette beauté qui était alors restée cachée à ses yeux. Elle oublia tout le reste. La douleur, le passé, et même Aro.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte qu'elle se détourna de sa contemplation. Quand elle leva les yeux sur lui, elle eut l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait vraiment. Aro, seigneur des Volturi. Sa peau avait une beauté pour laquelle elle n'avait pas de mots. Les reflets dans ses cheveux, la grâce de ses mouvements… Elle oublia toutes les questions qu'elle avait eu envie de lui poser, fascinée par tous les petits détails qu'elle n'avait jamais vus avant. Il s'approcha d'elle, et, un par un, défit ses liens. Elle remarqua qu'il évitait de toucher sa peau. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à maintenir ses pensées sur un seul objet, car son esprit était sans cesse attiré par des couleurs, des sons, des sensations qui lui étaient jusqu'alors restés inconnu. Elle essaya de sortir de sa rêverie, de se concentrer sur le présent. Elle le regarda en tentant de faire abstraction de sa beauté, et elle vit qu'il avait les yeux durs. Elle se demanda s'il était fâché contre elle. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis qu'il était entré. Avait-elle fait quelque chose de mal ? Etait-il déçu qu'elle ait survécu ?

Quand il eut fini de défaire les chaînes, il s'éloigna et alla ouvrir un buffet de l'autre côté de la chambre. Elle le suivit des yeux, n'osant dire un mot. De là où elle était, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'il faisait. L'angoisse, de nouveau, lui noua le ventre. Ne pas savoir ce qu'il pensait était une véritable souffrance. Il se retourna et elle vit qu'il tenait un bol dans ses mains. Un bol contenant un liquide rouge sombre, qui sentait merveilleusement bon. C'était plus qu'une envie, c'était une soif dévorante qui l'envahissait alors que le parfum prenait corps autour d'elle, en elle. Aro se pencha et posa le bol sur le sol en pierre. Il lui fit signe, et elle se leva pour obéir. Il ne lui était même pas venu à l'idée de refuser. Toute sa vie, elle avait essayé de faire ce qu'on attendait d'elle, de prévenir même les souhaits des autres avant qu'ils ne soient formulés. Elle pensait qu'en agissant ainsi, elle serait en sécurité. Qu'elle serait aimée. Ça ne fonctionnait pas vraiment, en fait, mais elle ne savait pas faire autrement. Alors, quand Aro lui fit signe de boire, elle se mit à genoux sur les pierres froides et obéit.

Le parfum du sang était terriblement enivrant, l'envie était plus forte, plus brûlante que tout ce qu'elle avait pu ressentir auparavant. Sa vie passée lui parut terne et fade. Elle eut la pensée fugitive qu'avant ce jour, elle n'avait pas vécu. Elle essaya de se contenir, pour ne pas déplaire à Aro. Elle essaya de boire lentement. Lorsque la première gorgée se trouva sur sa langue, elle eut l'impression de laper du velours. Elle se souvint s'être demandé si elle pourrait boire du sang, si elle devenait comme eux. A cet instant, tous les mets qu'elle avait pu goûter dans sa précédente vie lui parurent insipides. Rien ne valait le goût du sang. Elle oublia où elle était, qui elle était. Elle oublia Aro. Elle se perdit complètement dans le goût du sang et le sentiment incroyable de satiété qui l'envahissait comme un châle de plaisir. Bientôt, le bol fut vide, et elle leva les yeux pour voir si elle pouvait en avoir encore. Aro la regardait, et ses yeux étaient toujours aussi durs. Elle essaya de calmer ce désir nouveau en elle, et de se concentrer sur lui.

Il s'accroupit dans un mouvement plein de grâce et tendit la main vers son visage, mais ne la toucha pas. Il s'approcha tout près d'elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne voit plus que ses yeux rouges de sang. Elle n'avait jamais vu l'incroyable complexité des nuances de ses yeux, avant. Puis il se mit à parler. Elle fit de son mieux pour écouter les mots, et non la musicalité de la voix. Parce qu'elle crevait d'envie d'entendre ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pouvait bien penser, depuis la veille. Alors, elle l'écouta sans l'interrompre, religieusement.

– Gianna, tu sais qu'il y a des règles strictes sur les nouveau-nés. Je devrais t'emmener dans leurs quartiers, où tu serais prise en charge par des instructeurs. Ce n'est pas très plaisant, là-bas.

Il s'interrompit un instant, comme peu sûr de ce qu'il allait dire ensuite. Puis il reprit.

– Mais si tu veux, tu peux rester ici. Tu préfèrerais rester ici, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête. Oui, elle voulait rester ici. Près de lui.

– Très bien. Mais pour pouvoir rester ici, tu dois me faire une promesse. Tu dois me promettre que tu ne quitteras pas cette chambre, et que tu resteras parfaitement sage. Tu ne parleras pas, tu ne feras rien que je ne t'aie demandé. Tu ne verras personne. C'est compris ?

De nouveau, elle hocha la tête. Elle retenait son souffle, tout en ayant conscience que c'était absurde. Parce qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de respirer. Elle ferait tout pour lui plaire.

– Bien. Je vais te laisser, maintenant. Et tu vas rester là, bien sage.

Il se releva en ramassant le bol, qu'il reposa sur le buffet. Puis, sans un mot, sans un regard de plus, il quitta la chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui. Gianna était contente. Il n'avait pas crié, il semblait content d'elle. Il voulait la garder près de lui. Elle était spéciale. Elle ferait tout ce qu'il lui demanderait. Elle resterait là, exactement là, et elle l'attendrait. Maintenant, elle avait tout le temps du monde.

Aro se laissa aller contre le mur, profitant du calme pour se laisser aller à ses pensées. Ainsi, elle avait survécu. Une partie de lui-même se réjouissait de cela. Mais cette fille le laissait perplexe. Il avait été bien décidé à la tuer, mais, finalement, il en avait fait une immortelle. Il ne comprenait toujours pas bien ce qui l'avait poussé à changer d'avis. Il avait passé les dernières heures à chasser, cherchant à s'oublier dans le mouvement continuel de la chasse. S'enivrant de sang, bien plus que nécessaire, pour ne pas penser. Mais il ne pouvait fuir ses pensées éternellement. La décision qu'il venait de prendre, de la garder avec lui, plutôt que de l'envoyer auprès des instructeurs, avait été impulsive, elle aussi. Cette fille le poussait à prendre des décisions irrationnelles. Elle lui faisait prendre des risques. Il ne fallait pas que les autres apprennent qu'il avait contourné les règles.

Il avait bon espoir qu'elle lui obéisse. Elle n'avait pas essayé d'arracher ses liens. Pourtant, avec la force dont elle disposait maintenant, ils n'auraient pas pu la retenir. Même lui ne pourrait pas la retenir de force, si elle le décidait. Mais peut-être n'avait-elle pas conscience de ça. Il se rendait compte à présent qu'il n'avait aucune idée des choses qu'elle savait ou non sur les vampires. Il n'avait jamais vraiment parlé avec elle. Et là, il n'avait pas osé la toucher. Il avait fui son contact. Sur le moment, il s'était dit qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre les pensées d'un nouveau-né, car elles étaient obsédées par le besoin de sang, et que c'était ennuyeux. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas la vraie raison. En fait, il avait eu peur. Non pas de ce qu'il risquait de trouver, mais de ce qui pourrait ne plus être là. Il avait peur que la transformation ait brisé chez elle ce pour quoi il l'avait sauvée. Cette délicatesse de sentiment, cette tendresse particulière qui l'avaient fait douter. Il avait vu comme elle s'était jetée sur le sang. Peut-être qu'il avait détruit la part d'humanité qui l'émouvait chez elle, et qu'elle était maintenant, et irrémédiablement, un être froid et sans intérêt. Exactement ce qu'était devenu Sulpicia, après sa transformation.

Il soupira. Il ne pourrait pas rester ainsi dans l'incertitude. Il faudrait qu'il trouve le courage d'inspecter son esprit, pour savoir ce qui en était vraiment. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Il ne se sentait pas prêt.

[Gianna ou l'apprentissage de la liberté [Twilight]]


End file.
